Vampires
Vampires are mythical beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (usually blood) of living creatures. In folkloric tales, vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhood they inhabited when they were alive. A vampire's appearance is the same as when they were humans, however they have common features, such as fangs, which usually descend at will, when they're about to feed, threatened, or attacking. Vampirism is spread by the ingestion of vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream. Newly turned vampires are confused and disoriented, especially while adjusting to the overwhelmingly sharp senses and sensitivity to light. Bloodlust usually sets in after and drives the newborns into a killing spree. They normally seek the one who changed them, known as their maker, and usually accept them as their leader.Most vampires develop or integrated a nest or hive, called a covenant.The newly turned vampires are still half-human until their first drink of blood.Vampires live forever, and several depicted vampires are hundreds years of age or older and they also mate for life.Their diet is blood, usually human blood, but they can still survive on the blood of animals.Vampires must keep their victims alive or their blood becomes toxic to them. Biology and Infection Vampires are characterized by their pale skin and red eyes. Though they'll hide this through either sunglasses and contact lenses. But due to the curse, they are sensitive to sunlight, and for weaker vampires, it can kill them. Forms of Organisation Covens The most basic form of organization, the coven is a small group of vampires (usually no more than twenty), usually led by an Ace. In the past there where many covens scattered around the globe (referred to as Independent Covens), but, due to the Hellsing family, all those covens are now part of a larger domain. Currently, the only two Independent Covens known are the Nightwalkers and the Blood Wing Clan Domains Domains are large territories (sometimes entire continents) ruled by a True Blood. A Domain is formed out of multiple covens, each led by an Ace that serves the True Blood. The Vampire Council Variants and Types In the Vampire Society, or coven, there are different types of vampires that serve a function, much like a deck of cards. See Variants and Types of Vampires Ranks Ancients These are the oldest of vampires, ranging back since the birth of the First by Princess Kaguya. Their ages range from 7-10 thousand years. There are no physical ways to identify them, only by records. True Bloods Vampire Kings The Ranking and Chosen Leaders of the Covens. They are elected by either status and power, but on a rare occasion by their will to control their instincts, such as Vlad Dracula. Pure Bloods Blood Lords Commoners Rogues All vampires without a coven, that live outside the vampire society are considered rogues. They usually care for nothing but themselves, and satisfying their thirst. They are greatly despised by all other vampires, and are killed on sight. Powers and Abilities *Enchanced Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans.They possess remarkable hearing and a strong sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. *Immortality: Vampires can potentially live forever.They almost never age and are immune to disease and disability *Enchanced Agility: Vampires possess amazing agility.They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves.Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. *Night Vision: Vampires can see in the dark. *Flight: Vampires can fly in bat form or under their own power. *Shape-Shifting: Vampires can transform into mists, bats, owls, crows, wolves, and (on the rare occasion) other humans *Superhuman strength: Vampires are far stronger than humans, with their power levels varying between media *Superhuman speed: Vampires reach speeds far greater than humans. *Weather Manipulation: Vampires can manipulate the weather and the elements thereof. *Mental Manipulation: Vampires can erase, restore, or fabricate a person's memories. *Hypnosis: Vampires can hypnotize humans to their will *Telepathy: Vampires can read the thoughts of a human being *Telekinesis: Vampires can move objects with their mind *Supernatural Regeneration: Vampires can heal quickly from wounds in a matter of seconds. They have the incredible capability to regrow limbs and mend their own broken bones *Wallcrawling: Vampires can adhere to sheer surfaces *Vampirization: Vampires can convert humans to Vampires *Invisibility:(Hollywood myth) Vampires can't turn themselves entirely invisible. Instead they tend to morph into the shadows. In their shadow from they can protect themselves from the suns rays *Infra Red Vision: Vampires can see the internal structures, (example: nerves, circulatory system), and body heat of their victims using infra-red vision. *Unique Abilities: Some vampires possess a unique ability, that is not similar to others. The abilities are separated into seven different groups based on colors: **Blood Control **Shadow/Darkness Control **Nature (Elemental) Control **Space/Time Control **Mental Powers **Physical Powers **Magic: Vampires are highly capable of learning to manipulate Magic (mainly dark magic ex. Necromancy) Weaknesses *Silver: Silver burns vampires on contact. *Decapitation: Vampires can be killed by cutting off their head. *Cross: Crosses will frighten vampires and/or will burn them if touched by one. *Heart Removal: When the heart of the vampire is removed they will die. *Fire: Vampires are as vulnerable to fire than humans *Sunlight: A vampire can be killed by the sun's rays. Certain types of vampires are immune to the sun. *Impaling The Heart: Destroying the heart (e.g. a wooden stake to the heart) is a definite way to kill vampires. *Holy Water: Holy water burns a vampire's skin like acid. *Holy Ground: Vampires cannot step foot on holy ground (ex. churches) *Garlic: Vampires are repulsed by garlic because of their enhanced senses. *Werewolves: If a vampire is bitten or scratched by a werewolf they will eventually die. Subspecies Dhampire Half Human, half vampire, the result of a vampire and human having a child. Nosferatu The original vampire, aptly named the the "Progenitors". It is thought that the vampire that turned Vlad Dracula was a Nosferatu. Fangless Fangless are vampires who choose to pull out their own fangs in order to hold onto their former human values. To become a Fangless, a vampire must reject their nature with all their will, to pull out not only the physical fangs, but also the mental ones. However, such vampires face persecution from both sides, human and vampire alike. Black-Eyed Vampires Black-Eyed Vampires, also known as "Blood Ghosts", "Kin-slayers" or "Psychopires" are a special tipe of vampire, created when a normal vampire succumbs to madness or an extremely powerful obsession before drinking blood for the first time. Normally, this vampire is physically similar to the normal one. However, when experiencing powerful emotion, a Black-Eyed Vampire's skin becomes as white as snow, while their veins becomes pure black, giving them a frightening appearance. As their name suggests, they also gain pure black eyes, with only the pupil red. Black-Eyes are do not fall under the normal vampire categorizations: each and every one of them are completely unique, with their overall strength and unique abilities based solely on their obsession(s), or the level of their madness. One Black-Eye can be weaker than normal vampires, while another could equal a King in power, though such individuals are extremely rare. Black-Eyes are also named "Kin-slayers" for a reason. While they, like any vampire, can drink human blood, they will rarely do this, as they actually prefer to drink the blood of other vampires. Arachneeans Spider-based vampires. Girtablilu Scorpion-based vampires. Chupacabra The Chupacabra (literally "goat-sucker" in Italian) is rumored to be a vampire that inhibits parts of America. It is literally the "Wendigo" of the vampire race. "Blood Hounds" They are literally dogs that have been infected with the Vampire Virus. Hellpire A hybrid of a Vampire and an Elder Devil, the Hellpire is considered one of the strongest supernatural creatures in the world. Having the powers of both a Elder Demon and a Vampire, and virtually none of their weaknesses, a Hellpire can easily compare in strength with a Kinsmir. Strigoi Category:Basic Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Monsters